Fugitives Together
by Mizz SasuNaru
Summary: SASUNARUSASU. The villagers are going to chase Naruto away. Sasuke offers to escape Konoha with Naruto. READ and REVIEW!


**Title:** Fugitives Together  
**By:** Missie aka Mizz SasuNaru. P  
**Disclaimer:** Oh why why why can't i own Naruto? I don't own. (sad)  
**AN: **My first sasunaru fic! YAY! I've been reading a lot of nice stories, so I decided to write one too. I hope you'll like it! This is SasuNaru, because it's my favourite pairing (lookie at my name!). If you like this, review! Because it's always nice to know that you like it! Go read now!

**Chapter One: Leaving The Village**

It was just another day in Konoha; the birds were chirping and the sky was a nice shade of blue. The streets were filled with noisy little kids playing hopscotch and ninja games, running around each other happily. There were also older women there, watching over their children and grandchildren. Naruto, who was on his way to the Academy to see Iruka-sensei and ask the kind teacher to treat him ramen, grinned when one of the kids ran into him. He was about to help the kid up when a women, most probably the mother, ran towards them and took the child away.

"Don't touch him, monster!" she yelled, running away from Naruto. The other women surrounded her, and they glared at Naruto. "We know who you are. You should be dead!"

Naruto glared at them back, and he shouted, "I'm not a monster!"

He ran away before they could say anything else. Naruto's blue eyes were brimming with tears, and he wiped them away angrily. He's not a monster! Not a monster! He's Uzumaki Naruto! The blonde ran past the Academy, forgetting his promise to see Iruka-sensei. He wanted to run away, because his heart hurt. It's like his heart was being torn to pieces, and Naruto sobbed quietly, blinded by tears. Naruto ran until he was exhausted, and he stopped to see that he's surrounded by trees.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto turned around, wiping his eyes angrily. "What do you want, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, a kunai in his hands. He had been practicing tree-walking and he managed to stay up for hours, because he had perfected his chakra control. The raven-haired Uchiha calmly walked towards Naruto, and his smirk was replaced by a scowl. "Were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" Naruto felt betrayed, because he thought that Sasuke was going to laugh at him again. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "You stupid teme!"

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to Naruto. He looked angry, and his handsome face was twisted in confusion. "What happened?"

Naruto bite his lips stubbornly, until it bled out blood. He wiped the blood away hastily and tried to glare at Sasuke, who was standing in front of him already. The blonde whimpered. "No… nothing happened…"

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke lifted a hand and gently wiped away some blood from Naruto's lips. "Tell me, Naruto. What happened?"

Naruto looked somewhere else, unable to look into Sasuke's midnight black eyes. He sat down onto the hard ground, and started sobbing. "They called me monster! They knew about Kyuubi!"

"Naruto… who's Kyuubi?" Sasuke sat next to Naruto and stared at the blonde boy intently. He was captivated by Naruto's shimmering eyes. "I thought that's the name of the seven-tailed demon that attacked Konoha."

Naruto knew that he shouldn't have told Sasuke. He bit down on his lips again and winced in pain. The blood had started flowing again. "I can't…"

Sasuke shook his head, and placed a hand on Naruto's hand. "Tell me, Naruto. I need to know."

"But the Hokage…"

"I don't care," Sasuke said, and he stared at Naruto. "Tell me about Kyuubi."

Naruto knew that he didn't have any chance. He couldn't lie to Sasuke. So, while they sat next to each other, Naruto told Sasuke about everything. He told Sasuke about Yondaime's seal and how Kyuubi had helped him so far. He also told Sasuke because of that, the villagers hated him. Naruto broke down, sobbing, as he finished, leaning heavily against Sasuke. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't pull away. Instead, the Uchiha just allowed Naruto to lean against him.

"So, you're Kyuubi's container?"

Naruto nodded, wiping away tears from his eyes. He looked up to stare at Sasuke's cool face and asked, "Do you hate me now?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, and then, he said, "I don't."

Naruto was shocked. He was hated by the villagers and almost everyone that knew he was a demon container. But Sasuke didn't hate him. It didn't make sense. "Why? I have Kyuubi inside of me!"

Sasuke gently placed a hand on Naruto's and looked into his eyes. "Because I only hate one person in his whole world. Uchiha Itachi, my brother."

"Uchiha… Itachi?" Naruto frowned, and gripped Sasuke's hand. "Is that the person that you said you wanted to kill in our first team meeting?"

"Yes." Sasuke sighed, and his dark eyes were clouded with sadness and anger. "He killed my family, and the entire Uchiha Clan."

"You're the only one that survived…" Naruto said, his eyes wide. "Wow… you must've been so sad and alone."

"All these years, all that I can think about is to kill him," Sasuke said, and he couldn't look at Naruto. "It's painful, because it's a lonely road. I didn't have any friends, but I wanted to, but I can't. I'm an avenger."

Naruto suddenly shook his head. "No! You have friends! You have me!"

"Naruto, I can't have friends," Sasuke sadly said. "I'll hurt them. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm strong, you teme!" Naruto frowned and glared at Sasuke. "You won't hurt me. I'll be your friend, and you won't be alone again."

Sasuke gave a small smile and held Naruto's hand tighter. "Naruto…"

"**Kit, we got trouble."**

Naruto blinked and said, "What?"

"What what?" Sasuke asked back, confusion on his face.

"It's Kyuubi," Naruto explained. "He's trying to tell me something. What, Kyuubi?"

"**The villagers are heading here. They're saying that they want to chase you out for good."**

"They can't do that!" Naruto shouted and jumped onto his feet. Sasuke followed im, confused and concerned. "Konoha is my home."

"**I'm sorry, kit. They're gonna chase you out coz you're my vessel. They're gonna kill you if they can."**

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked. He was worried when Naruto kept shaking his head. "Is something wrong?"

"They want to chase me out of Konoha!" Naruto screamed. "They're going to kill me!"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a while, before he said, "Let's run away from Konoha together."

**TBC(?)**

Hehe. Cliffie no jutsu! I don't know if I want to continue this or not; depends on what you say! I'm out! (runs)


End file.
